To You, In Another Life
by LlGHTZ
Summary: He watched him die. He held him in his arms as the life faded from his eyes. Levi promised they would meet again, in another life. However, when Levi shows up one day at the cafe where Eren works, he doesn't recognize or remember him. Will Levi remember their past, and come to love Eren again? Or will he just be a lost memory? *insert dramatic soap opera music*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction I've written, so I'm sorry if it's not the greatest.. ^ ^; Please review it and let me know what I can do to improve it. And if you _really _want to get fancy, let me know what the weak and strong parts of the story were, so I can think of ways to improve the writing. Anyhooo... I'm going to stop my pointless babbling and let you read. ^ ^ Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Eren's POV**

_Small puffs of white dusted the sun as it shone down on the steaming remains of numerous amounts of slain titans. I looked up at the sky and squinted slightly at the sudden intrusion of light to my eyes. _

_Levi wasn't back. It's been over an hour. He and Petra had gone to fight two variants that were reportedly seen running into one of the lines. This wasn't right. None of this was right. The number of titans encountered was staggering, and variants were all over the place. Titan after titan kept appearing, and the squads were more than exhausted. One squad had already been decimated._

_Armin noted that the titans they had seen had appeared to be moving north. He concluded that there must be something happening back at the walls, and if Armin was right, we could be facing another tragedy just like 5 years ago. Armin spoke to Commander Erwin and he ordered a retreat. However, Levi and Petra weren't back. _

_I met up with Mikasa who handed me some water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I felt the cool liquid slide down my dry throat. The patted me on my shoulder. _

"_You've done well today Eren. I'm glad. You aren't hurt anywhere?"_

_I wiped the remaining water drops off my face with the back of my sleeve. _

"_I'm fine Mikasa. I'm just worried about Levi and Petra. It's been an hour since they left."_

_I looked down at the grass, which was waving slightly in the late afternoon wind._

"_Eren." A stern look painted on her delicate face. "I'm sure they are both fine. Annie's squad isn't back yet either, so please don't worry."_

_I gazed up at her, my sea-green eyes meeting her stormy gray ones. Mikasa still wore my red scarf I gave her when we were small. "Yeah…" I replaced the worry in my eyes with a strong confidence. "He's humanity's strongest right? Of course he's fine!" After all, I have to have confidence in the person I love._

_Mikasa noticed my sudden change in character and smiled._

"_You're strong Eren. Please don't change." She patted my shoulder once again and began to walk back to the others._

_Before I could process what she meant, a black line of smoke appeared a little ways away behind some trees. The confidence I had ushered out of myself a moment ago completely disappeared._

_Without thinking, I picked my feet off the ground and ran. I believe I ran even faster than I ever did in training. _

_I was almost upon the source of the black flare. I was panting heavily, and sweat dripped off my hair, which Mikasa had always described as a chocolate colour. I finally reached where the flare had been fired, however the black and grey haze all around me was blocking me from seeing anything. Titan steam and the black flare smoke had somehow mixed together to create this mass of…well…gray. _

_It was hard to see, and the haze was stinging my eyes. A bit of orange hair caught my attention in the grass. Only one person has that sort of orange rust colour._

"_Petra!" I started to lightly run towards her. "Thank goodness! I thought you guys-" _

_I noticed her hair was mixed with another colour. The same colour stained the grass around her. _

_My eyes widened. "P-Petra…?" I slowly approached the mangled mass on the red land. I was standing in front of someone I fought alongside with for so long. I was standing in front of someone whose smile was being shown to me only an hour ago. _

_Her voice started ringing in my head. "Eren! Watch the others. We'll be back in just a bit!" _

_Her smiled was the brightest thing I had seen that day. It graced over her lips so naturally, and yet here I was, staring at her mouth that was no longer lifted into a smile. Her eyes were dark, and her mouth hung open slightly. I couldn't do anything but stare at her mangled form, soaked in blood. I felt so helpless._

"_Petra…" I breathed. My voice cracking halfway through her name._

"_Where's….Levi…?" My mind starting spinning. _

_Levi wouldn't leave her here like this. No. Not Levi. I began to run. I screamed his name countless times. _

_The haze started clearing finally, but it didn't make a difference to me. _

"_Levi!" I screamed over and over again._

_My mind was reeling. Where was he? Why wasn't he responding? Why did he leave Petra? Did he go back for reinforcements? Then finally, my eyes found his figure,_

_I stopped. Everything stopped. Time itself stopped. The world stopped spinning. The sun stopped shining. The clouds no longer drifted gracefully in the sky. I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating._

_My body felt heavy. My eyes no longer shone. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. I couldn't scream. I was standing there, like a fool. And again, completely helpless._

"_L-Le..vi…."I choked out finally after what seemed like an eternity of just standing there._

_I stared at his crumpled body, his eyes halfway open. His mouth hung open slightly. Blood trickled down from a deep gash on his forehead._

_Blood covered his beautiful form. I stared longer at the seemingly lifeless heap of the only person I had ever come to love._

_I finally found my words, and I started to run. My legs felt like lead, as I ran frantically to where he lay._

"_LEVI!"_

_I reached his body, and my hands flew under him to scoop him up. Tears streamed down my face as I held his broken form in my arms. His arm was twisted at an odd angle, and gashes littered his torso. Blood soaked into my greenish shirt as I held him up to me. I laid his head on my chest, and leaned into his head carefully. I felt a slight shift as I cradled him._

_He moved. He was breathing. He was alive. _

_My head darted back up and I looked down to him. My eyes met with his cloudy grey ones. _

"_Levi!" I leaned down to him once more. "You're OK….." I breathed, choking on my words._

"_Er..en.." I'm-I'm not going…to be able t-to hold on much l-longer…so please listen to me…"_

"_What? N-No! Levi, you're going to be fine, I'm going to go get help and-" I was cut off as he shakily placed a bloodied hand on my dirtied, tear-stained face._

"_Eren…no." His breathing became shallow. "L-Listen to me.. It-It's too late…just….lis..ten.."_

_His words were becoming more and more broken as he spoke. I slowly nodded, my head urging him to go on._

"_I l-love you Eren… I promise..t-that we'll meet again..s-somewhere.. in a world where.. t-titans don't exist.. I'll wait for you brat… so please.. do the same.."_

_His breath came out in shallow huffs as he breathed out his last._

"_Eren.. I love…"_

_His hand fell, and the light in his eyes faded. His chest no longer moved. His mouth still hung slightly open, his lips red from the blood that had made its way to his mouth. The same lips that used to tell me good morning and goodnight._

"_I promise…"_

_His voice started repeating itself in my head. I just wanted to hold him. Tell him everything was going to be Ok…_

"_We'll meet again.."_

_I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to tell him that we were going home. I wanted him to get up and walk hand in hand together as we walked back._

"_Eren.."_

_I wanted to love him for the rest of my life._

"_I love you."_

_But after all, a corpse can't move. _

_I stared at him, unable to move, unable to speak. I called out to him again as I wiped some of the caked blood and dirt off of his face._

"_Hey. Levi. We're going to go home. Together. With Armin and Mikasa and Petra… Hey…"_

_I falsely smiled down at him, with new tears replacing the old ones on my face._

"_Hey…"_

_I slightly shook him. His limp body followed my motion, but his eyes remained the same._

_I lifted my head up. I felt a new feeling inside me that I wasn't familiar with. My eyes flooded with anger and hate._

_I hate them._

_I HATE them._

_They've taken away everything. My home. My mother. My friends. My town. My life. And now they've taken the only thing I ever cared about. _

_My fake smile faded and I screamed. Tears were becoming rivers down my face now as I held the corpse of the most important person in my weak arms. _

"_Please…don't take him away…"_

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't focus. All I could do was cry and scream at the sky. _

_After an eternity of screaming and begging him to come back, I came to my senses. I looked at his eyes. He had the same dull look Petra did. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. _

_I held his limp body in my arms. I leaned my head down to meet his. I touched my forehead with his, and laced my fingers with his for what would be the last time._

_In a hoarse voice, I managed the last words I would ever say to him._

"_Goodbye…Levi.."_

_I took him closer to me as several more tears silently slid down my cheeks._

"_Rest well…"_

I gasped as I bolted upright in my bed. My breathing was ragged and heavy. My head felt like it was going to split open. My heart was pounding, and my limbs felt like pudding.

Again.

That same dream again.

I had been having the same dream about the same damn person for as long as I could remember. And I remember _everything._

That dream wasn't just a dream. I remember holding his broken form in my arms. I remember his blood that coated my arms and shirt. I remember brushing his blood matted hair aside, telling him it would be alright. I remember watching the light fade from his stormy eyes, as his head fell back and his chest ceased to move.

I remember loving him and staying by his side until the day he left.

I rubbed my head, making small circles with my two index fingers against my temple. I sat up more, and listened to the deafening silence that began to close in around me.

I noticed that the house was oddly quiet. Mikasa must have gone to work already. Nothing really changed from my past life to this one. My mother was still dead. Mikasa and Armin were the only two people in my life that were family. Although I can't leave out the others. Hanji, Christa, Ymir, Marco, Annie, Sasha, Connie, and even that horse-faced Jean was also considered family. I know one thing remained the same no matter how I looked at things. Levi was still gone.

I glanced at the clock.

**7:48**

My eyes widened. Shit! Hanji is going to have my ass if I'm late again.

I work at a small café a few blocks down from where Mikasa and I live. Hanji was my boss, and when she wasn't on my ass about being late and always falling and tripping over things, she was conducting weird experiments in her lab. Ymir and Christa were two of our waitresses, Marco ran the cash register along with Annie, Jean was the baker, and Connie is known as having the job of keeping Sasha's face out of the pastries. I myself was a waiter, when I wasn't late that is. Although, despite always being late, I can always count on Connie to have some shit excuse that Hanji would always believe.

I actually really liked working. My job was fun, and when I was at work, I would laugh and smile like any other normal 19 year-old. Everyone played around, but at the same time we worked hard. Our café was a very famous café. It was known widely for the treats and coffee we served. It also became a huge hit during the seasons when Jean would create a new flavour to bring in the holidays. Hanji had suggested some new flavours for Jean to try, but Jean kicked her out of the kitchen when she suggested a turkey eggnog flavoured coffee blend.

The café was called _Vanilla Bean_ which Hanji named after her goldfish named Bean who died "unexpectedly" one day. That poor goldfish probably decided it had had enough of Hanji's experiments.

I frantically rummaged through my drawer to find my uniform. When my hands found the wrinkled white shirt, I threw it on and searched for the tie as well.

Once I was done dressing I took a look in the mirror.

My eyes had massive bags underneath them, my chocolate hair was strewn all around my head, and my black tie was crooked. I took another glance at the small navy alarm clock that sat on my bedside table.

**7:57**

Yup. I was gonna be late again. I ripped the door to my bedroom open, and flew into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as fast as I possibly could, and ran my tan fingers through my hair. It didn't make my hair look _great_, but at least it didn't look like I woke up in the woods.

I snatched my bluish grey jacket that hung on a hook by the door. My fingers fumbled with the zipper, and when I had finally zipped it up, I grabbed my bag and tore out of the house.

Lucky for me, I lived right by the café, so I only had to run a few blocks.

Although I was feeling sluggish from lack of sleep, I was happy to see everyone. I was grateful to have everyone here. In a world where _they_ didn't exist. We were free to live out our lives as we pleased, and I didn't have to watch my friends have their lives ripped away from them before my eyes.

However, there was still one thing on my mind that was weighing me down. It had been weighing me down for years, and for some reason the feeling today was worse than it's ever been.

That person who had been torn from my life hasn't returned. His promise… I had been thinking that that promise was never going to be fulfilled. I will never be able to gaze into his grey eyes. I will never be able to place my lips on his. I will never feel his fingers intertwined with mine. I will never feel his warm body pressed against mine as his mind wanders in his sleep. Never again will I ever be able to feel anything from him. Because _they_ took it all away from me.

The only reminder I have in this dull life that has haunted me for 19 years, the only thing that proves to me that he was real, the only thing that keeps me going, but at the same time kills me, is his name.

_Levi._

* * *

**This marks the end of the chapter! ^ ^ I really like the plot, although I've already seen this whole reincarnation hullaballoo already. ^ ^; Please review and let me know what it needs! Don't be afraid to tell me what you honestly think of it. Any criticism is highly appreciated as it can help me to improve my writing and make stories a little less...bad... o o; Thanks! \o 3 o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got around to chapter 2! Sorry for the wait! ^ - ^ This one is a tad longer than the last, sorry! ^ ^; But anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

The scent of freshly baked goods flew into my nose as I opened the glass doors of our café, _Vanilla Bean._ Christa noticed my existence, and skipped lightly to me, while carefully balancing coffee orders on a tray that was in her left hand.

As she set down the tray on a nearby table, she called out to me in that cheery tone she always used. "Eren! Good morning!" She smiled brightly, her blue eyes gleaming in the soft lights in the café.

I returned her gentle smile. "Morning Christa."

Her smile suddenly faded into a look of concern. "Hanji has been looking for you. I guessed she noticed you weren't here." Her soft blonde hair fluttered down her shoulders, reaching a length just below her collar-bone.

Christa and I both turned our heads at the sudden sound of thumping that was slowly making its way towards us. Christa slowly shuffled away from me, picked up the coffee tray, and hurriedly scurried off to deliver them to waiting customers.

Hanji's figure burst through the door that separated the café from the staff lounge and storage room.

"You're damn right I noticed!" Hanji huffed and stared at me with her attempt at what was supposed to be a glare.

"Good morning to you too, Hanji." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Jeager?" She slowly made her way towards me, still staring me down. "You're making poor Christa do all the work out here." Hanji made a pouty frown and gestured towards Christa.

Christa heard Hanji's words and sputtered out her response. "E-Eh? No no it's fine really! I like working. I don't mind if Eren's late, he probably had something important to take care of. Right, Eren?" Her bright smile returned to her face.

Hanji and I stared at her.

"Someone shouldn't be able to sparkle like that." I put my hands up to my eyes. "I think I'm blind."

Hanji scoffed at my words and sauntered over towards Christa "You're such a good worker!" Hanji sobbed. "I'm so glad I have yooouuuu!"

While Hanji was crawling all over Christa, I took the opportunity to go into the lounge and change into my uniform. I reached for the knob and turned it, creating a slight creak.

Shutting the door behind me, I noticed another presence. I glanced around the small room and heard a voice from behind the small lockers we had.

"Eren? Is that you?" A familiar face with a slight shaven head peeked from behind his locker. "It is! Sorry man, I couldn't get you out of the whole deal with Hanji. I was late myself too." He let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

I chucked. "It's fine Connie. Actually, Christa saved me this time." I walked over to my locker, opened it, and set my bag down inside it. I set to work on getting the required uniform on.

Connie smiled a goofy smile. "Christa, huh? She's such an angel. Always looking out for us."

I scoffed as I buttoned up my black collared shirt. "She mostly has to look out for you. Seeing as you're the one who's always getting into trouble."

Connie hummed in the back of his throat. "Yeah, you're right about that. But I can't help it, I have to have _some_ sort of fun at this job."

I slid a darkish green apron over my shirt. "It's called a job for a reason." I spoke as I slammed my locker shut. "You're supposed to _work._"

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Hey, have you seen Sasha?"

"Knowing her, she's probably in the kitchen begging Jean for some snacks." I made my way towards the door.

"You're probably right. I'll go fetch her." He sighed and slumped over as he walked out the door.

I closely followed him, splitting ways as he went into the kitchen. I noticed Ymir hadn't come in yet. She usually always arrives with Christa. She was practically attached to her.

"Hey, Hanji. Where's Ymir?" I asked curiously as I felt around my pockets for the notepad and pencil I usually carried.

Hanji appeared from behind the counters, carrying stacks of napkins. "Oh? She called earlier. It seems that she's sick, so I let her have the day off to recover." She went around refilling the napkin holders.

"Ah, i see." I started making my way around tables, taking orders, delivering them, and whatnot. What had started off as a pleasant sunny day, was now turning into a cloudy, gloomy, and tortuously long one.

By noon, I was exhausted from running back and forth from the kitchen, to tables all morning. The next few hours after that weren't bad, since the café wasn't particularly busy during those times of the day. However, when five o'clock rolled around, sums of people began pouring in.

It had also started raining. So now people would come in to seek shelter from the relentless hammering of rain. I was now having to weave my way through clusters of people to get orders where they needed to go.

We closed at 9, and it was now 8:30. The bustles of people had died down, however, it was still mercilessly pouring outside. Very few people were still in the café, and we were all going through the "closing up shop" ritual, as Hanji liked to call it. Sasha was cleaning up any litter that was abandoned on the floor, while Connie helped Jean in the kitchen. Marco helped Christa as she carried back left over plates and cups.

Hanji was in an incredulously good mood for such a shitty day, and Annie, seeing this as an opportunity, asked to leave early. Hanji of course let her.

I heard the slight ring of the chimes we had over the door. Annie wasn't here, and Marco was still helping Christa with dishes. So I was now left to man the cashier. I stepped behind the counter to assist the late comer.

The man stepped up to the counter and eyed the menu board with an icy glare. Judging this, I assumed he wasn't too fond of the sudden mood swing in weather either. His hair was jet black, and was parted slightly down the middle right of his forehead. His eyes were the colour of the clouds outside, and were narrowed as his eyes danced over the words that hung above my head. He wore a white T-shirt with a black suitish looking jacket over it. He sported black jeans with black combat boots. He was pale and a little shorter than me. All-in-all I say he looked pretty good.

"What would you like sir?" I asked with a smile.

I small hum resonated in the back of his throat. "I'll just have a black coffee." He spoke with a tone that was smoother than silk if that was possible. His voice was also deep, and sent shivers down my spine when he spoke.

He looked and sounded so familiar. Perhaps I had seen him in the shop before? I hadn't noticed that I'd been staring, and his cold grey eyes met with my green ones.

'What is it brat? Are you going to answer my question any time today, or am I just gonna stand here all damn night?" His eyes narrowed further which I didn't think was possible, and his tone became dark and irritated.

I stammered trying my best not to displease him any further. God knows what he would do if he got angrier. "Y-Yes, sorry about that." I smiled a nervous smile. "I'll get that right away Sir."

He huffed and began to walk away. He picked a seat in the back by a window, and peered out the window. I watched him as he sighed irritably and ran his pale slender fingers through his dark hair. I also noticed he had an undercut. He crossed one leg over the other and repeated the same action with his arms. He looked so damn familiar and I couldn't figure it out.

I realized that I forgot to ask his name for the order, and made my way to where he sat.

"Excuse me, but I forgot to ask your name." I nervously smiled down at him as I waited for his reply, my notepad and pencil in my hands.

He turned his head to look up at me, and he never dropped the scowl he wore on his face.

"Levi." He replied flatly.

"Ah, thank you." I penciled it down and turned to the kitchen to give Jean his order.

Levi. Hm. That name fits him. Then everything hit me like a rock. His hair. His eyes. How he was shorter than me, and pale. The way he spoke, and the the way he called me "brat." The scowl he wore, and the way he sat was all too familiar. This man was Levi. _The _Levi. The one who I held as he died. The Levi who told me that he loved me in his last dying breath.

i stopped in my tracks and turned on my heel, walking briskly back to his table. When I reached him once again, he gave me a questioning glare.

"Um..Excuse me..but.."

I sputtered. What was I supposed to say? Are you perhaps my long lost lover I've been waiting for all this time? No way. The man would probably slam his face into the window. Or kick him. I finally found something I could pull out of my throat.

"Would you...happen to be Levi...Rivaille?"

He stared up at me. That icy cold stare never leaving his face.

"Hm? Yes, how do you know me brat?" He questioned, his eyes boring holes through my soul.

"U-um...your name sounded...familiar...?" Was all I could say. I was at a loss of words.

He scoffed. "How can you possibly know me?" his words came out like a string of silk. "You're just some brat that works at a minimum-wage job."

His words had a harsh bite to them. I remembered this tone very well. He would always use it when he complained at Erwin for giving him so much paperwork. I tried to find some words I could pull out of my ass so he wouldn't think I was fucking insane, because _clearly_ he had no idea who the hell I was.

"L-Like I said before...your name just sounded...familiar...that's all." I sheepishly looked at him, and stiffened when his glare deepened.

"Look brat, I don't have all fucking night to play "Guess Who" with you, so if you could kindly bring me my drink so I can go home, that would be fucking great." His words trailed out of his mouth like he had rehearsed them.

It hurt. I thought I heard someone drop something in the kitchen, put that was probably just the sound of my heart being smashed to pieces by a hammer labeled "reality." Levi didn't remember me. Not even a little. Although I guess my expectations were too high to begin with. What did I think was going to happen? That Levi was going to show up on my doorstep with a ring and roses? No way in hell. That would be nice though.

I looked down at my feet and fidgeted with the pockets on my apron.

'Y-Yes sir, my apologies..." my words trailed off.

I dragged my feet back to the kitchen while I heard him utter a small "tch" from his lips. Did he really not remember? I asked myself a million questions as I handed Jean the last order through the small window in the wall.

I glanced back at the short man and watched as he tapped his long fingers on the table impatiently, as he watched the blurred lights from cars zoom by. His short black hair fell in front of his eyes a bit, and he brushed them aside.

Jean snapped me back from my trance.

"Hey, Jeager. Here's the order." He placed the porcelain cup on the counter.

"Thanks horse-face." I replied smugly with a smirk.

Jean just grumbled and walked away.

I picked it up, being cautious of the black steamy liquid that was rippling in the cup as I walked.

I approached Levi's table and carefully set the beverage down, being careful not to slosh its contents onto the table.

"Will there be anything else Sir?" I asked him in a nervous tone.

"No." Was his simple response.

I nodded and quickly walked away.

"Yo Eren!" Connie waved over to me as I reached the counter. "I'm heading off. See ya tomorrow!" He grinned like a fool as he threw his coat on and grabbed an umbrella from his bag. "Try to stay dry man." With that he left.

Christa approached me a minute later with her farewell too.

"I'll see you tomorrow Eren! Please try not to be late!" She called from the door. She smiled an angelic smile that made the café seem brighter.

Marco left shortly after that, and Levi was still sitting in his little place in the corner. He was taking his damn time with that coffee. Although it was policy to not rush the customer, even if the café had already closed. I decided to clean the counter while I waited for him to finish his beverage.

A light clink resounded through the now quiet building, and I looked up from counting the days earnings. Levi approached the counter and started to rummage in his wallet.

"How much?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Er...It'll be $4.49." I replied quickly.

"Hm." He tiredly handed me exact change.

I grasped and slid the folded bill out from his pale fingers. I unfolded it and placed it in the register.

"Thank you, have a nice evening sir." I looked up to say to him, but his back was already facing me, and heading for the door.

I watched him leave for the second time in my life. I heard the ring of the chimes, and next I heard the door slam shut. Then it was silent. The only audible sound that I could hear was the soft tickling of the silver clock we had mounted on the wall beside the counter.

I decided that today was enough, and headed to the staff lounge to grab my bag. When I had grabbed my bag out of my locker, I untied the apron and flung it off and into the bag. I didn't bother to take my black shirt off since I only lived a bit down the road, and could take it off then. I shoved any remaining belongings into my bag and headed for the door.

I realized I didn't bring an umbrella, so I slung my jacket over my shoulders and made my way towards the door. I said my goodbyes to Jean and Hanji, and gripped the handle of the door.

I swung it open, feeling the cool night air brush across my cheeks. i shivered and pulled my coat closer to me, as the rain, which had subsided to a light sprinkle, tickled my cheeks. I walked stiffly back home as I replayed everything that happened with Levi.

The words he said resounded in my head as I sluggishly made my way home. I sloshed through puddles and almost slipped a few times, but I somehow regained my balance.

Everything he said to me was replaying like a scratched disk in my mind. Especially the word brat. I heard that one a lot. Maybe it was because he would always call me that in the past. I heard it again. His voice getting louder and louder in my head.

"Oi brat! Are you fucking deaf?" I heard someone say just behind my shoulder.

I stopped walking immediately and spun around with wide eyes. Green clashed with grey and I couldn't think of anything to say. Had he been following me since I left the shop?

"Um..sir?" I asked. I didn't want to use his name because I thought he would think it strange, but I guess he thought different.

"Cut the "sir" crap. I told you my name once before didn't I? You even knew my last name." He took a step foward and stood right in front of me.

I thought it was a bit funny since he was obviously older than me, but I still had to look down a bit to look him in the eye. He hadn't changed a bit, and neither did his height. I chuckled in my head, although I guess I laughed out loud too because he suddenly gave me a glare that had "I'm gonna throw you into the depths of hell" written all over it.

"Are you laughing at my height you little shit?" He took another step foward and I immediately took a step back.

I made a sound that probably sounded like a beaten dog because he backed off a bit, and softened his eyes by 0.1 percent.

"Let's go brat." He started walking ahead.

"W-What?" I looked at him wide-eyed.

He narrowed his eyes "I said let's go. Are you deaf?"

"Um..Er...uh.." I stuttered. Go where?! He didn't know even know who I was!

Levi rolled his eyes and walked back to where I was standing.

"You claimed to know me, am I right?

"Uhh...I said your name sounded familiar..." I replied.

"Is that so? Why don't you walk with me and tell me how a brat like you can know who someone like me is." He turned on his heel and began once again, to walk in front of me.

I walked briskly after him trying to catch up. I caught up to him eventually, and walked a few paces behind him while I listened to the deafening silence between us. Just as I was about to say something to try to break the silence, he spoke.

"You're Eren Jeager am I correct?" He continued to walk.

He stopped in front of me and I followed his action. Levi looked over his shoulder and a smirk that was smaller than a grain of sand graced his lips, as he spoke another line that will never leave me for as long as I live.

"It's been a while."

* * *

**Oooooooooooo so he did remember. Welp, hope you enjoyed this! Please review ^ o ^ I'd love to hear from you guys! It gets lonely around here... Anyhoo! I'll write chapter 3 soon...I just...sleep...Zzzzzz...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Ok guys. This chapter sucks. I'm sorry. This. This is just. I can't. I can't even. It's hideous don't look at me.**

**Ok anyway, I got around to chapter 3, and it's not my personal best, so I apologize in advance for that. T u T**

**On a brighter note, thank you so much for the reviews! ^ u ^ I smiled while reading every one of them, and I hope to continue to receive more! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this poopy chapter, I'll try to make chapter 4 better I promise! ; u ;**

**I'm also contemplating whether I should switch this story to third person. I've been feeling that I would do a lot better explaining things in the story from a third person perspective, but I've also been thinking to just keep it the way it is. Anyone have any ideas for me? If you think the story would be better in third person please tell me! ; u ; I've been really at war with myself over this the past 3 days.**

**-Yumi **

* * *

I stared at him with the widest eyes I believe I could have ever sported, and my mouth hung open to the ground. On the scale of ridiculousness, I was a hot ten.

Did he just say what I think he said?

"It's been a while." It kept repeating over and over in my head.

Now, Levi was fully facing me. The night breeze swept across his face and pushed his raven locks into his eyes. He pushed them back where they belonged with his pale fingers.

"Y-You-You remember...m-me?" The words tumbled out of my mouth and I took a step forward.

"Of course I remember you, brat. Who could forget the stupid facial expressions you make when you're nervous?" The corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk as he pointed to my face.

I stood there dumbfounded. Finally. After so many years he finally returns, and he remembers me too. That's a bonus. I started to take another step, but my body decided to take a different approach.

I practically threw myself over the few feet we had laying between us, and I slammed into his chest. I brought my arms up and placed them over his neck, while my hands clenched the fabric on his upper back, and my head rested on his shoulders.

Levi was surprised at first, but he came to his senses when he felt the warmth of me pressed against him. He placed his hands on the middle region of my back, and pulled me in closer.

After what had seemed like hours of standing there hugging, he pushed me away from him. I must've been crying because when he pulled back and looked me over, he brushed a hand against my eyes and wiped away the wetness that slid down my cheek.

"Eren." he said softy to me.

The harshness he held in his voice earlier was now seemingly long gone. Now he spoke to me the way he always did before.

I suddenly remembered everything from my dreams, and more tears started flowing down, running along the tracks of the old ones.

"L-Levi" I choked out. "I-I'm so sorry...I couldn't do any...thing..." My tears started flowing endlessly now."I couldn't save you..."

I suddenly felt guilty, and hung my head down, unable to look in his eyes.

Levi pondered my words for a moment, and then shook me a bit.

"Eren. Look at me." His tone gentle.

I wouldn't obey him. I let my head hang down away from his gaze. I focused on something else, and the wet pavement suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

Levi shook me again, only this time, his grip and motion was stronger than before.

"Eren. Look. At. Me." He spoke with a deadly tone.

I slowly rose my head up and met with angry stormy eyes. His glare softened slightly, but narrowed his eyes almost immediately.

"Eren, don't you dare blame what happened on yourself." His grip on my shoulders tightened, and he pulled me so close that I could smell that wonderful scent of mint radiating from his mouth. "You couldn't do anything to save me. Not in the condition I was in. Do you understand?" His cold eyes locked onto mine. "Don't you ever fucking let me hear you say it was your fault again. Got it?" His eyes deadpanned.

"I-" I began to speak, but I was cut off by something that I never expected to happen again.

Soft lips pressed against mine, and I reverted right back to the way I felt this morning. I felt like I was going to subside to a big schlop of goo right then and there.

I kissed back, my lips molding perfectly against his. Levi closed the gap between us and wrapped his strong arms around my back. The kiss was soft and gentle, but after a few seconds it became something more. His tongue swiped across my lower lip, and my eyes widened in response, but I soon relaxed again and opened my mouth slightly.

His tongue darted into my mouth and explored every inch of it. He ran his tongue across my teeth, gums, and for a bit we even battled for dominance, which he won very quickly.

As soon as the kiss had started, it had ended. He pulled away and looked at me with a loving gaze that I thought I would never see again.

Levi wiped more tears from my cheeks and leaned in again to plant his soft pink lips against my forhead.

He pulled back entirely from me and looked at me for a moment. I watched his every move as he did so. I suddenly realized we were still out in the rain and I flew out of my trance.

"L-Levi.." I spoke as my cheeks blushed deep red. "Um...shouldn't we go somewhere...where it's not...raining?" I asked him stupidly.

A flicker of emotion passed his face, and before it had even left his lips, I knew what he was going to say.

"Are you suggesting we go somewhere where it's private?" He asked maliciously smirking.

My cheeks burned as they flushed a deeper shade of pink, and I stuttered out my next answer.

"N-No! I-I just don't want you to get a cold that's all..." I looked away from his eyes.

He scoffed and took my hand, placing it in his rough but warm one. He laced our fingers together and began walking, almost dragging me along.

It seemed strange. I was holding hands with the same man I had been with in another life. He was the same man who just ten minutes ago, was sitting in the coffee shop with that irritated look on his face.

I smiled, and Levi noticed this.

"What are you smiling about, brat?" The shorter man questioned with his usual glare, however, he spoke with a gentle tone.

I glanced in his direction and saw a small smile spread across his lips.

"N-Nothing..." I lamely said.

"Hm. How's that sister of yours doing? I haven't seen her in a long time either." He spoke with a serious tone but kept his eyes locked straight ahead of him.

The warmth and happiness from the events that had just took place clouded my thoughts. He had remembered. We hugged. He had kissed me, and now we were holding hands on our way back to I don't even know.

"Eh? Mikasa? She's been good. She's still protective and seemingly emotionless, but she's still been fine." I smiled slightly. He even remembered Mikasa as well.

"Well, I don't believe you. Maybe I should pay her a visit." He continued facing straight ahead, not bothering to look in my direction.

"Levi Rivaille, did you miss me so much that you're using such a lame excuse to come back home with me?" I devilishly smirked, and he caught sight of it.

"Don't get too cocky brat. Just because we're holding hands now doesn't mean I'm not going to slam my foot into your face later."

I laughed at his response. I had missed this. I missed being able to laugh so carelessly next to the person I loved. I missed being able to hold his hand. I missed hearing the voice I yearned so much for. And this was all hitting me just now like a bus.

I suddenly stopped, and Levi followed my action.

"What?" He asked with a hint of irritation.

"I Uh.. um..." I sputtered.

"You what? Spit it out brat, I don't have all damn night." He focused his grey eyes on my green ones.

"I-I just missed you..." I flushed pink again, and I watched his eyes flicker as he stared intently at me. "I-I missed being by your side...and..." my words trailed off and he pulled me closer using our hands that were tightly woven together.

"I missed you too Eren." He lightly planted his lips once again on mine, and I pressed back.

We parted a few seconds after, and my cheeks reddened even more.

"It would probably be a wise decision to go back now, because if you get sick from being out in this shit, I'm going to be the one that's gonna be stuck caring for your ass, now let's go."

His grip tightened on my hand as he pulled me along on our path back to my house.

* * *

The house Mikasa and I shared together was a bit small, but it was a perfect size for two people like us to reside in. It had a cabin appeal to it, which is why Mikasa had bought it. She claimed it had a cozy, homey feel to it.

When we reached the front porch of my house, Levi grumbled in protest when I had to release his hand so I could fumble with the keys. Before I could insert the key into the lock, the mahogany door flew open, revealing a very concerned and slightly angered Mikasa.

"Eren! Where have you been?" Mikasa questioned giving me a stern look.

"I haven't been gone _that_ long Mikasa." I rolled my eyes.

She noticed the older man standing next to me, and motioned with her head towards to him, as she adjusted her crimson scarf I had given her so many years ago.

"Who's this?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Mikasa." I started off slowly.

I wasn't the only one with these dreams and memories. Mikasa encountered many sleepless nights when these dreams and visions would taunt her. She remembers the merciless giants who devoured our mother, and she remembers watching our comrades being torn apart between the enormous field of teeth that was housed in the mouths of those relentless _things._ She remembers watching me falling apart, piece by piece, after Levi had died. The Scouting Legion had put numerous restraints on me, while Erwin would keep watch on me during the night, since I had tried countless times to take my own life as well.

"This is Levi." I gestured towards him with my thumb, and Levi gave a slight nod to Mikasa.

Mikasa stared blankly at Levi for a moment. Her hand that had rested on the door moments ago had dropped lifelessly to her side. Now she continued to stare at him with eyes the size of saucers.

"L-Levi?" She asked him, then turned her attention slowly to me.

She asked once again, but this time strictly to me only.

_"The _Levi...?"

I nodded slowly.

Levi suddenly once again grasped my hand in his, and squeezed tightly.

Mikasa watched as he did so, and she spoke up once again, but this time, a smile graced her doll-like face.

"I see you've found each other perfectly fine." and pointed to our clasped hands.

I blushed and looked away. "Y-Yeah..."

"Are we going to stand out here in the rain and stare at each other for the next fucking hour? Or are we going to go inside?" Levi spoke up finally.

Mikasa moved out of the way to allow entrance to the house. "So he speaks." She taunted him jabbing him in the shoulder.

"Tch." Levi made a face and continued to walk in.

Mikasa had already prepared dinner, and the smell wafted into our noses as we stepped into the house.

I took off my less-than-dry coat, and shoes, while Mikasa brought out plates, silverware, and glasses. She began to set the table and Levi and I filled in two of the empty chairs.

The dinner she had made was simple, it consisted of spaghetti, a salad, and homemade garlic bread. She placed tongs in the salad and spaghetti bowl. As we filled our plates, Mikasa already started hammering us with questions.

"So? Where did you find Eren?" She questioned Levi with a slight smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"At his work." He replied simply.

"He's a tough customer." I added with a smirk.

Mikasa giggled and Levi shot me a look.

I laughed while I poured a Coke for myself and a Sprite for Mikasa.

"Levi, you want something to drink?" I asked nodding towards the fridge.

He glanced up from his plate that was less than half full now. "I'll just have tea." He answered simply, turning his attention back to his plate.

I boiled the water and swirled the tea bag around in the water. Once I poured it into a cup, I brought it back to Levi.

"It's not anything fancy, but I hope it subsides your thirst your Majesty." I said with my head held up high and a slight accent to my words.

Mikasa laughed and giggled at the death glare Levi threw in my direction.

"Don't mock me you little shit." He swiped the porcelain cup out of my hand and began taking sips of the dark liquid.

I sat back down in my seat and took a good look at the scene before me. Levi was staring me down with his cold glare, but he had emotion buried somewhere in his dark eyes. Mikasa was choking on her soda from laughter, and I myself was wearing a smile on my face. Things hadn't been this way in a long time. Mikasa and I hadn't enjoyed ourselves like this in a long time.

Mikasa read the thoughts that flowed through my head.

She smiled delicately. "You're smiling Eren." She stated simply.

Levi lifted his eyes away from his tea and stared at the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

I looked down a bit, embarrassed. "Yeah...I guess... I guess I am." I lifted my head up a bit more and a small chuckle escaped my lips.

Levi reached over and placed his hand over mine that was resting on my thigh. I glanced over to him, but his attention was already back at his cup as he continued to sip contently at the bitter liquid.

Mikasa smiled at his actions and began rising from her seat. She picked up her plate from the table and began making her way to the kitchen. I got up from my seat as well and took my plate along with Levi's back with me. When I reached the kitchen, I handed Mikasa the empty plates, and she placed them into the sink. As she ran water over the dirty dishes, she turned her head to me.

"Eren. If you keep smiling like that, your cheeks are going to hurt." she grinned at me.

I hadn't realized I had been smiling like a dork the whole time, and it was something I hadn't done in a long time. Neither one of us really had time to be happy, since nothing but the past haunted us day and night. We knew everyone else was alive and breathing and OK, but the horrifying memories that flooded our minds at night kept us from appreciating the things we still had.

I continued to smile at her, and I turned to walk back to the table. As I was walking back, she patted the back of my shoulder.

When I returned to the table, Levi wasn't there anymore. His finished cup was sitting in front of where he sat moments before.

I peeked into the living room and laughed softly at what I saw. Levi had lied down on the couch, but now he was just kinda hanging halfway off. His legs were sprawled out all over the place at the end, one arm was draped over his stomach, and one was behind his head for support. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was formed into a thin line.

I approached him slowly, being careful with my steps so I wouldn't wake him. I grabbed the blanket that hung loosely over the back of the couch, and began unfolding it. I smirked when I sprouted an idea, and I wrapped the blanket around myself just a bit. I crawled over on top of Levi, spreading the blanket on him and myself so that we were both evenly covered. Once I had the blanket situated, I moved the hand that was placed on his chest, and let it fall lightly down by his side. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as I felt him stir beneath me.

I looked up to see Levi sleepily peering down at me.

"What are you doing, brat?" he groggily asked me.

When I didn't answer he sighed and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He gently kissed the top of my head, and then let his head fall back down onto the couch pillow.

As I laid down on him, I listened to my favourite sound in the world. It was a steady sound that veered me off into the path of sleep. I listened to its steady rhythm, and I listened to the air enter his lungs, and then proceed to exit, as his chest heaved slowly up and back down in his sleep.

The proof that he was here with me finally after so long was the sound of his heart beating softly against my ear that was pressed against his chest. I wrapped my hands around his neck and drifted off into a deep sleep while continuing to listen to the lullaby his heart was singing to me.

That night, for the first time since I could remember, I didn't dream of him dying. Instead, I dreamed of him standing beside me, with Mikasa, Armin, and the others, while the sound of his beating heart echoed in my mind. And for once, I felt like life wasn't such a bad thing after all. But more importantly, I felt alive.

The sound of his slow breathing lured me into a peaceful slumber. Through this, I continued to listen to Levi's heartbeat which told me that the person beneath me who I love so much, is alive.

* * *

**I told you it was bad ; u ; Ok so, I'm going to make chapter 4 better than this to make up for this...I don't even know what this is. *cries* **

**Please review and let me know about the third person thingy! Thanks! Until next time! ^ - ^**

**-Yumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Wow. Wow. This chapter is _extremely _late guys, I'm so sorry! I've been super busy with school and various other thingies, and I was a little under the weather last week on top of that. This chapter was a bit longer to accommodate for that. ^ ^; Enough with my babbling, please enjoy this installment of To You in Another Life! **

* * *

Streaks of early morning light peeked in through the crimson curtains that covered the dust-caked windows. The light hit my face at just the right angle to make me finally open my eyes, only to cause me to wince at the sudden light and close them again.

Last night's events played over in my head. Levi remembered me, he kissed me, walked home with me, ate dinner with Mikasa and I, and then fell asleep- wait.

I sat up straight in my bed, my eyes searching the room. I was in my bed... I specifically remember falling asleep with Levi on the couch. I glanced at the space next to me, and noticed that the covers were pulled back. _Levi must have carried me in here last night... _I thought to myself. My door was cracked open slightly, and the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted in through the small opening.

I rubbed my eyes and carefully made my way to the door. I peered through the small crack to reveal Levi in the kitchen standing over two small porcelain cups. He prepped one with cream and sugar, and let the other one be, seeing as Levi only likes black coffee. His raven locks were sprawled out over his head, and he was still wearing his white T-shirt from yesterday along with his black jeans.

I slowly pushed the door just a tad to open more space. The door creaked slightly, and I jumped a bit at the sudden sound it made. I peered through once again to see that Levi hadn't moved, and I was glad he hadn't heard it. At least I thought.

"Don't think I didn't hear you, brat." He glanced up, his stormy eyes clashing with my sea-green ones through the aperture that separated us.

"Good morning to you too." I retorted.

He picked up the two cups and began walking back to my room, being careful not to slosh the steamy black liquid that rested in its porcelain home. I backed away from the door, making room for him to enter.

Levi reached his foot out to gently push the door open. He set the cups down onto the bedside table, and then turned around to face me.

He stretched his hand outwards, reaching towards me.

"C'mere brat."

I accepted his outstretched hand and he suddenly pulled me towards him. Levi wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my waist. He looked upwards at me, his grey eyes boring holes into my widened green ones. He then buried his face into the front of my shirt.

"L-Levi...?" I stuttered.

"Shut up." His muffled voice rang out through the fabric of my black shirt.

Levi's head was buried into my shoulder, his bangs flopping messily at the sides of his face. I chuckled quietly and ran my tan fingers through his charcoal hair, combing his bangs out of the way of his eyes. I hummed softly in the back of my throat as I stroked the strands of silk on his head.

Before I could react, Levi pulled me down by the collar of my shirt, and crashed his lips against mine. My green eyes widened for a moment, but then they slowly fluttered shut as I returned the kiss.

He kissed me passionately for a few seconds, our lips moving together like a puzzle piece. His tongue brushed lightly against my bottom lip, I squeezed my eyes and lips shut tighter, and felt heat rise to my cheeks as they turned the colour of a beet. He smirked slyly at my actions, and tried a different approach.

His hand suddenly brushed up against my thigh and began to slowly make its way upward, causing me to gasp. Levi took this as an opportunity, and shoved his tongue in, brushing it against the roof of my mouth, sending shivers through my spine.

He smirked into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing his chest tighter into my own, and molding his body perfectly against mine. I moaned quietly into his mouth , and he mischievously smiled and instantly pulled away.

"Don't get too excited you little shit." Levi huffed.

He shuffled back over to the bedside table, picked up his cup, and sipped at the bitter liquid. He laid back down on the bed, propping his head up on several pillows, and stretched his legs out to meet the foot of the bed. My face was still burning and it was probably a deep crimson colour. I placed my hand lightly over my mouth, and Levi raised an eyebrow at me.

After a moment of staring at my expression, he scoffed. "Tch, virgin." Levi chuckled into his cup.

I ripped my hand away from my face and blushed an even deeper colour which I didn't think was humanely possible. I decided I had enough of him for a bit, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I ambled down the hallway, and I soon reached the bathroom door. I pushed it open, and turned the faucet knob to warm. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the tub, steamy water meeting against my cold skin. I shivered at the contact, but within seconds I became used to the sensation.

Water droplets dripped off the tips of my chestnut coloured hair, and lightly splashed against my skin. I reached for the soap and slid it over my dirtied skin, leaving small greyish bubbles in its wake. Soap and water drops dotted my skin, but they soon dissipated as the streaming water rid them from my skin.

When I was finished, I returned the knob to its off position, and stepped out onto the plush rug that laid beneath the tub. I dried off using a nearby towel, and exited the bathroom.

Once I had returned to my room, I noticed Levi wasn't there anymore, and I figured he had left to give me privacy. I searched my drawer for another black shirt and pair of black jeans, while I heard a car engine roar into the driveway, and then die almost immediately. As I buttoned my shirt, I peeked out of one of the dusty blinds to reveal a sleek black BMW i8 resting in the driveway. Levi was standing almost in front of the car, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded comfortably against his chest.

An unfamiliar man stepped out of the driver side, and tossed what appeared to be keys in Levi's direction. The man had blonde hair that was neatly parted to the left, and had piercing blue eyes. He wore a simple suit with a red tie, black slacks, and black shoes.

Levi had completely dressed as well, his black coat flayed open, showing his white shirt that was tucked neatly into his black jeans. His hair was combed and parted to perfection, and cold grey eyes stared into the frosty blue ones.

I couldn't hear their conversation from being behind the window, but it was brief. Levi sent some words to the man, and he returned a few words with a slight smile. Levi parted his lips once again to let words flow from his mouth, and nodded his head in the direction of the car before turning around swiftly, his boots eliciting small _clicks_ as he walked up the driveway back to the house.

I heard the front door open and close gently, and I quickly let the blind I was holding open fall, and I fumbled to finish buttoning my shirt. My door flew open and Levi stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Oi, brat. How long is it going to take you to get your ass ready?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Eh... I'm done. Sort of." I answered unsurely, remembering that my hair was still soaking wet.

His eyes narrowed further and started taking steps towards me. Once he was in front of me, his hands flew to my torso and began to undo the buttons I had done.

My cheeks flushed. "W-What are you doing?" I stammered.

"Why are you blushing brat? I'm only fixing your shirt. You can't even fucking dress yourself properly." Levi answered coldly.

I quickly tried to will the blush away that was residing on my cheeks without success. He pressed the last small round circle through the slit of fabric and backed away to examine his doings.

"Better." He said with a small nod of his head. "Now do something with that mop on your head in the next thirty seconds or I'm leaving here without you." Levi glared up at me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Put the fucking pieces together Jaeger, I'm driving you to work."

"O-Oh." I replied quickly and rushed out of my room to the bathroom again, feeling heat rise to my face.

I stared at myself in the mirror, while my hands violently shook my hair around, attempting to shake it dry. _He was going to drive me? Levi Rivaille was going to do something nice for someone?_ I thought to myself as I ran a comb through my wet hair, remaining water drops being flicked away from my head by the hands of the teeth of the comb.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, deciding that that was as good as it was going to get. I rushed out of the bathroom, and raced down the hall to grab my coat and bag, before scurrying out the door.

As I ran down the few steps leading to my porch I saw Levi leaned up against the driver's side of the vehicle, one leg casually crossed over the other, while his arms rested crossed against his chest.

"You'll be riding in the back." He simply stated.

"Ah. Okay." I answered back as he lifted himself from his position and lifted the door up so I could access the backseat.

I climbed in carefully, being wary of my every move so I wouldn't dirty the leather fixtures. Once I was situated in the back, I noticed the man from before sitting in the passenger seat. Levi had made himself comfortable as well and shut the door, and turning the key, letting the engine roar to life.

Levi then spoke up, turning around slightly in his seat to face me. "Eren. This is my boss Erwin Smith. He's also the manager of Legion Talent Agency."

Ewrin turned his head a bit to lock his eyes with mine, gave a slight smile, and raised his hand a tad to give a small wave.

My face lit up at the mention of Legion Talent Agency. "E-Eh?! You're Erwin Smith?! _The _Erwin Smith?" I exclaimed.

He laughed lightly at my reaction. "Yes, I happen to be him."

Erwin was known widely for his work, since the people who usually went to him became famous practically overnight. Legion was right smack in the middle of Downtown Sina, which was a little ways away from where I lived and worked. I never went out that way since I never really needed anything from Sina's crowded and noise infested streets and shops.

Before we moved here, Mikasa and I had checked out an apartment in Downtown Sina that was extremely nice and fairly priced, but due to the high crime rates, Mikasa wouldn't allow us to reside there.

Erwin spoke up again. "Levi here is the assistant manager alongside me."

"Tch. Don't tell this brat everything." Levi scolded Erwin, who only laughed.

Levi carefully backed out of the driveway and began heading to Vanilla Bean. When we had reached the shop, Levi pulled over to park on the side, out of the way of traffic. Once he had parked, I moved to lift the handle to open the door. Before I was halfway out, I heard Levi call my name.

"Eren. If I'm not here to pick you up by 9:30, then go ahead home. I might be at work late tonight." He finished his sentence then turned his attention back to the windshield.

"A-Ah. Ok..." I mumbled.

I shut the door carefully, not wanting to slam it. I slung my bag over my shoulder as the engine returned to life and pulled out onto the morning traffic infested street.

The shop was just opening, and Christa was out front switching the _closed _sign to _open._ She caught sight of me and she turned and waved, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and framing her face perfectly.

A bright smile was planted on her face as she sparkled and shone as brightly as she always did.

"Eren! Good morning! I see you're here early. Did you finally get up when your alarm went off?"

"U-Um... No actually, I had...someone drive me..." I replied awkwardly.

I couldn't tell her about Levi. Not yet. We had just found each other yesterday, and he slept over at my house, and even drove me to work, which was really unnecessary since it was only a few blocks away from home. Everything was moving so fast, it felt like a dream that he would all too soon have to wake up from.

However that time of "waking up" didn't occur, and the day ran smoothly. Ymir was back, although she wasn't fully recovered yet, as she was sneezing and coughing all over everything. At one point Hanji sent her into the staff lounge for a bit. She agreed only to go back there only if her beloved Christa joined her. Hanji finally agreed, and let Christa stay with Ymir. So now I was left manning the floor alone while Ymir and Christa played around in the back.

Marco began to help me, seeing that the girls weren't around. He whipped around the café, taking orders, delivering orders, retrieving emptied dishes, and even helping Annie with the cash register at times. Now wonder Marco was Hanji's favourite.

Jean was in the kitchen, barking at Sasha who was stealing icing bags from the fridge. Connie was trying to rip her hands away from the bags of sugary filling, and when it came to food, Sasha hung on for dear life. At some point in the struggle, the icing bags couldn't take the pressure, and exploded in Jean and Connie's face. Sasha giggled innocently, and ran out of the kitchen, still desperately clutching the empty bags of what used to be peach flavoured icing.

Annie was summoned into the kitchen to calm down a fuming Jean, while Connie worked on cleaning the sticky overly sweet substance from the counters and floor.

As the normal evening crowd rolled in, Christa, Ymir, and I were all scrambling around on the floor. I wrote orders down and practically threw the tiny rectangles of paper at Jean through the small window, and ran to help other patrons.

By the time the crowds were gone, and Christa was turning the sign back to _closed, _we were all completely exhausted. Hanji, who seemed to be immortal to exhaustion, came bursting out of her office door, smiling and adjusting her glasses that were halfway off of her face.

"Well everyone! This was a successful day!" She announced, clapping her hands together once.

Everyone groaned in response to the overly cheery aura she emitted.

Christa had ordered Ymir to go home early since she was still sick, and Ymir had finally succumbed to her constant pleading. Although, the thing that really got her to leave was the fact that Christa had promised to go to her house to care for her after work.

Connie dragged Sasha away a bit ago, while she was babbling some sort of nonsense with a loaf of bread shoved in her mouth. Annie left shortly after Connie and Sasha, and now all that remained were Marco, Jean, Christa, Hanji, and I.

Christa began to stand up from her seat, and untied her apron. "Well, guys, I have to go care for Ymir, she's probably wondering where I am. I'll see everyone again tomorrow! Hopefully it won't be so hectic." She smiled brightly and folded her apron over her arm, while grabbing her bag from its position on the floor.

Marco stood up as well. "I guess I'll go too. Today was fun, but tiring." He smiled.

Jean followed Marco, quickly standing up and stuttering out his words. "I-I'll go with you! Er... That is...walk you home I mean..." He turned his head away shyly.

"Eh? No you don't have to do that. I only live a few minutes away." He reassured him.

"No, really. I'll go." Jean began collecting his belongings and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"But-" Marco was cut off by Jean pushing him towards the door.

"Bye Hanji! See you tomorrow!" Jean called halfway out the door. Marco waved through the window as he was continuing to be pushed by a flushing Jean.

I sighed heavily and pulled out my phone. It wasn't much. It was just a simple flip phone. But it was all I needed. I only ever used it for texting and calling Armin or Mikasa. i flipped open the top, the small screen lighting up brightly, and revealing the numbers 9:57.

I remembered his words spoken to me before I closed the car door this morning.

_"If I'm not here to pick you up by 9:30, then go ahead home. I might be at work late tonight."_

I took one last glance at my phone before deciding to head off. i waved my goodbyes to Hanji who was already turning off lights and counting the days earnings. I zipped up my bag and opened the door, letting the night air sweep across my face as I began my walk home.

I played yesterday's and this morning's events over in my head for the hundredth time. I never expected things to turn out as great as they did. I was expecting some kind of dramatic soap opera situation to pop up. Kind of like the ones I catch Mikasa watching every so often.

I decided to take a road to get me home a bit faster. It was a small lesser traveled one. It sat right behind a few houses and an apartment building, but most of the houses were currently vacant.

I peeked at my phone, the screen lighting up my face, and causing me to squint a bit. Mikasa hasn't texted me at all. Since I'm a little late, she usually would text me to make sure I'm on my way home or whatnot. I assumed she was probably in the process of making dinner, and hasn't noticed the time yet.

I had just finished repositioning my phone back in its confinement, when a loud but painfully recognizable voice boomed behind me.

"Well if it isn't the little Jaeger boy. How's it been faggot? Life treating you well?"

My eyes widened in horror as I recognized the voice immediately, and they widened even more as I spun around, my eyes confirming my suspicions. Reiner, an old enemy from high school stood a few feet away from me. He was a jerk back in college, and I see he hasn't changed. He was a little taller now, but his voice hadn't changed. He had always teased me about being gay, and the teasing turned physical countless times, and I often went to my classes with bandages on my face.

Mikasa had threatened numerous times to repay him for what he did, but I told her to not worry about it, and no matter how much she wanted to drive a knife through his hollow head, she would let it go, and move on. I had to respect her for that.

"It takes one to know one." I bit back, narrowing my eyes as far as I could, and clenching my jaw.

"Watch it Jaeger." Reiner warned.

He stepped closer to me, balling and unballing his fists in the process. I instinctively backed up a step, watching his eyes carefully. They still carried the same fiery hate in them that they did a few years ago.

"What do you want Reiner? Don't you have something better to do? Like fucking all of Sina's prostitutes?" I hissed.

Reiner just folded his hands behind his back, and swallowed his anger.

I remembered a time where Reiner _really _hated me. Even more than before which I didn't know way possible. Back in junior year, a bunch of our classmates had a party. Armin and I had been invited, and Reiner and his girlfriend were invited as well.

Jean had gotten completely drunk, and back in high school, we hated each other with the same hate Reiner and I had. Jean and I were OK now, but at that time, it was a different story. He had gotten drunk, and began picking a fight with me. I wasn't bothered by it since I knew he was drunk and probably didn't mean the things he said, but then he began talking about Mikasa in a vulgar way. By that time I was about to spew lava out of my head, and Armin was trying to calm me down.

Despite Reiner being a complete and total asshole, his girlfriend was just as sweet as Christa. I don't know what she saw in him, but when they had started dating, Reiner seemed to lighten up a bit, and didn't bother me as much as before. However, she moved halfway during senior year, causing them to break up, and then things just had gotten worse from then onwards.

Anyway, Reiner's girlfriend was also by Armin's side trying to tell me that he was just drunk, and that Armin and I should go somewhere else away from Jean. Jean had said something that broke every last strand of my tolerance, and I had raised my fist to slam it into his horse-shaped face.

But as I swung at him, Reiner's girlfriend had tried to grab my fist and prevent it from hitting it, and instead of it going towards Jean, my balled up hand had collided with her soft face.

Reiner had seen me leading her out of the door to the car so I could drive her to the hospital, and became enraged. She suffered a broken nose, but had told me it was OK, that it wasn't my fault since she grabbed my hand and I had hit her by mistake. We had remained friends even after that, although Reiner had beat the shit out of me after what had happened.

I decided on my next words. Reiner opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off.

I smirked darkly, and narrowed my eyes. "Or are you still made about me decking your pretty little girlfriend in the face?"

And that's when the world turned upside-down, and everything went black.

* * *

**You see that cliff hanger there? You see that? Yup. Ok. I'll update soon. And by _soon _ I mean not TWO WEEKS like this time. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update! o o; I'm gonna make a smutty chapter in one of these. Either chapter 6 or 7. I'm not sure yet, but expect one soon! By the way, have you guys heard? SOPA is back. again T u T. This time they're threatening to take down Tumblr, Pintrest, , and others. If you don't know what SOPA is, then look it up. If you do, sign the petition against it. The reasons for shutting down all these sites is just ridiculous in my opinion. - Anyhoo, Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, first, thank you all so much for the reviews! I get all fluffy inside when I read on how you say that you like my writing/story! I really appreciate it, thank you so much! This chapter is shorter than I expected, so I apologize ahead of time. Now, without further delay, please enjoy chapter 5! ^ - ^**

* * *

I first felt a stinging pain on my right cheek. My body fell to the unforgiving pavement with a thud, and my eyes focused on a pair of brown boots coming closer. My palm cupped the area where I had gotten hit. Before I could pick myself up, I felt two hands grip the collar of my charcoal shirt, and lift me up to meet an angered face.

"What the fuck did you say faggot?" Reiner seethed, his hot breath tickling my already swollen cheek.

Although I didn't want to fight back, afraid of what he would do, I had to defend myself. But I knew he would only beat the shit out of me.

"Did I fucking stutter?" I bit back with the harshest tone I could manage. I clenched my jaw and locked my eyes on his, a fire raging deep in his eyes.

He slammed his fist into my swollen cheek once again, and I yelped slightly at the jolt of pain that shot up into my head. I felt a foot come into contact with my stomach, and I slid back almost a foot.

He began to kick me over and over in the gut, and I coughed, spewing out crimson liquid drops that splattered against the black cement. His hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, and with one swift movement, Reiner ripped my head upwards, causing me to gag on the irony liquid that caught in the back of my throat.

His knuckles connected with my nose, eliciting a sickening crunch. Warm liquid began to seep from the two small holes, while a deep bruise formed, and sharp pain began to shoot through my jaw and cheeks.

A small trail of blood ran down from the left corner of my mouth, and dripped onto the wrinkled collar of my shirt. My right eye was starting to swell up, and the pain in my nose was intensifying by the second. My head felt like it was being crushed by tons of bricks, and pain began resonating through my body that lay bruised on the cement.

Reiner stood over me, and scoffed at the pathetic scene before him.

"You're all talk Jaeger." Reiner shoved the toe of his stupid boots once again into my stomach, and used it to flip me over from my position on my side, to my back, where I was now looking into his hazelish eyes, which were engulfed with anger.

"Fuck you." I spat, coughing up more of the detestable liquid.

He smashed the toe of his boot into my jaw, causing my head to lurch uncomfortably upward. "Maybe you'll learn from this little experience Jeager." Reiner chuckled.

He turned on his heel and walked proudly away from his handiwork, that son of a bitch. Even after he was long gone, I still laid there. I don't remember how long I laid there on the cold pavement. I was in so much pain that it even hurt to breath. No surprise there. The asshole had only kicked my chest and throat a few times. No biggie.

I don't know how I possibly did it, but eventually, I picked myself up from where I was, and began to drag myself home. My sides and gut burned like my fucking insides were enjoying a nice barbeque. My lungs stung, I estimated I may have one or two broken ribs. I knew for a fact that my nose was broken. The pain in my jaw was increasing, but not enough for me to believe it was broken or fractured. And to top it all off, blood that had been dripping from my head, nose, and mouth was now all over my clothes and hand.

Every step felt like complete and utter hell. I have no idea how the fuck I pulled this one off, but soon I was standing on my porch, facing my front door. I don't remember much of that night after that. The last thing I remember was opening up the door to reveal Mikasa standing over a cutting board in the kitchen. I remember her screaming my name and running to catch me as I fell, and I remember her shaking me, asking me what happened, and yelling for me to open my eyes.

Then that was it. Once again, everything faded to black.

* * *

I cracked open my eyes the next morning to display a dull white room. Well, I sort of opened them. They were still half swollen shut and opening them didn't do much, except show moving blurs.

"Eren!" I heard a female's voice echo through my ears, which I recognized as Mikasa's.

I felt her hand enclose mine into hers, and she shook me ever so gently to get me to turn my head to her.

"Mi...ka..sa?" I groaned out sleepily. I squeezed her hand as best as I could.

"Eren, Don't move, I don't want your bandages to come undone." She placed her hand lightly on the side of my head, and slowly pushed it back to my previous position, where I was again staring at the blank ceiling.

I could pick out the worry and anger in her voice very easily. Mikasa was always easy to read, and if I couldn't see her expression, I could tell from the way she spoke.

"Eren. Who...Who did this?" Her voice became dark and hollow. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Re...Reiner." I croaked out, my voice cracking on my words.

I felt her stiffen. The muscles in her hand tensed, and she squeezed harder on my pale one.

"Him." Mikasa growled beneath her breath.

"Mikasa...pl..ease. Not n-now..." I breathed. I gave her a reassuring squeeze, and despite her warning about the bandages, I turned my head to face hers.

"Fine. but we will be talking about this later do you understand?" She scolded me like a child.

"Yes m-mother." I replied as smugly as I could manage. "What's the da..damage?" I asked.

"You have a broken rib, a broken nose, a badly bruised jaw, and

your right eye is completely swollen shut. Your left eye was the same earlier, but the swelling has gone down now. You have a nice gash on your forehead, but the doctor said it wasn't anything to be worried about." She listed calmly.

I groaned in response. Before I could ask her another question, I heard the heavy door of the room swing open roughly. Then a voice rang out through the room that I couldn't be more than happy to hear.

"Eren!" A deep and silky voice called, which could only be known as Levi's.

"Le..vi?" I half spoke, half whispered.

His footsteps quickly approached the bed I was in, and his hand reached out to grab mine, which Mikasa had abandoned when she saw him enter.

"What the fuck happened?" His voice was dark, and heavy with anger.

Mikasa spoke for me, which I appreciated, since with my broken rib it hurt to speak.

"Reiner." She said through clenched teeth.

Levi turned his head to glance at the dark haired girl fuming in the hard plastic chair beside my bed. He shuffled to the other side of the room to drag a chair back to where he previously stood. He sat down and crossed one leg over the other, and placed his hand on my arm, which had an IV poking through my tan skin.

"Fucking Christ." Levi ran a hand through his raven hair, and then began to rub his forehead.

He slid his hand down to my hand and squeezed it gently, and in response I intertwined my fingers with his. He glanced up and stared at my blackened face.

"Jesus Eren, you look like hell." The corners of his mouth curved into a slight smirk.

"It's a n-new look I'm tr..trying out. Like it?" I chuckled slightly, but a sharp pain shot through my chest and my laugh broke into a fit of extremely painful coughs.

Levi sat up a bit from his chair and placed his hand on my chest and gripped my hand tighter. "Eren." Levi's eyes narrowed, and an emotion I couldn't recognize flashed in his eyes.

I waved him off.. "I-I'm fi...fine." I reassured him between coughs.

"Yeah right Jeager. Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?"

Mikasa kicked the back of his leg with the tip of her shoe, and glared at him, same colour eyes clashing with one another. Levi sighed and patted my head.

"You're s-staying he..re toni..ght. Right?" I glanced up at him and gave him the best puppy dog look I could manage with the the way I looked.

His usually dark expression softened a bit. "What do you think?" He smirked slightly.

I smiled and stared at the ceiling again. My eyes fell shut, and I felt sleep wash over me instantly. As I slept, the warmth I felt in my hand never left.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I could tell the swelling in my eye had gone down, since I could see a bit more that yesterday. The white and blue blurs began to form normal shapes, and I could make out the clock ticking noisily away on the bare wall. I could see the thin hospital blanket that laid over me, and I could make out tufts of black hair by my hand.

When the rest of the blurriness died down, my green eyes focused on the older male sleeping soundly, his head resting on the less than soft hospital bed. I found myself slowly reaching towards him, my hand resting on his inky locks. I began to thread my fingers through his hair, combing out any tangles that I found.

Levi began to stir, and his right eye slowly made its way open. He peered up at me with sleepy stormy eyes, and he blinked a few times before he spoke.

"Eren? You're up." He lifted his head, and sat up, stretching his arms over his head, and sighing loudly.

I hummed a response and eyed him as he pulled his chair closer, planted his elbows on the bedside, and rested his chin on his hands.

"You're pale. Do you want me to get you anything?" He watched my eyes carefully, and tilted his head to the side, his emotionless face not changing.

"Wat..er? That'd be n..ice." I croaked out. I sleepily rubbed my eyes, wincing slightly when I remembered the condition of my face.

"Is that it?" He asked flatly, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Yeah." I replied. "Hey Levi? Where's Mikasa?" I asked, eyeing the now empty chair.

He turned his head slightly to me. "She went to work."

That was all he said, and then he turned to face forward and walked out of the room. I watched his form walk down the hall until the length of window wouldn't let me see anymore. Something about him seemed off. He was acting strangely cold towards me.

Did I do something to upset him? No. I've been asleep the whole time. I don't think it's possible to piss someone off in your sleep.

Levi came back a few minutes later, tossing a water bottle in his hand. He handed it to me after twisting off the plastic cap.

"Here." He transferred the cold bottle from his hand to mine. "Don't spill it."

I took a few gulps, shivering as the icy liquid slid down my dry throat. Once I was done, I held it back out towards him, and he retrieved the bottle and spun the cap back on. He set it on the small table beside my bed, and reached for his coat.

He slid it onto his shoulders, fitting his arms into the sleeves. He tugged it on and began buttoning the first few buttons.

"I have to leave for work as well, and I probably won't be here until after Mikasa is."

He fished his keys out of his pocket and made his way to the door, his keys jingling lightly as he walked, and turned the sliver knob. He left again, letting the door close slowly behind him, and I watched him walk away once again, until the window wouldn't allow me to.

That was it. He just left me, without saying anything that could have resembled the word _"goodbye." _Now I was doomed to sit here for the rest of the day, wondering what I could have possibly done to upset him.

I pulled the blanket close to my chin, and closed my eyes, listening to the clock ticking annoyingly away, and thinking about nothing but Levi. Some part of me even thought that he wouldn't be coming back to see me.

And as the day ticked on, I began to believe it more and more. When Mikasa came back, she had brought me my PSP, and brought an extra blanket. Even after she had fallen asleep, Levi still wasn't back.

I watched as the nurses dimmed the lights in the hallway, since it was now 1 AM, and people were sleeping. I felt an unwanted heaviness drift over me, as I realized that Levi wasn't coming back any time soon.

* * *

**Well, that's the end for this one! Chapter 6 should be up soon, maybe sometime Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll be going to Megacon this weekend, starting on Thursday, so I won't be updating for a few days. So I'll try to make Chapter 6 fluffy and slightly long to accommodate for that. Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is finally here! Sorry for the really long wait ; - ; I'd like to say thank you to p0l-anka for giving me the idea of having Eren's co-workers visit him in the hospital. ^ - ^ I'd also like to thank EVERYONE for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten on this story. I honestly don't think it's as great as you guys say it is, but you all make me so happy w So Thank you for all the support and beautiful reviews you cuties have given me! I think I am in fact going to change the story to 3rd person POV. Sometimes I feel I can explain things better in that view. Anyhoo, enjoy the latest installment of To You In Another Life! O u O**

* * *

"Whoa Jeager what the fuck happened to you?"

"Shh! Connie don't do that he's sleeping!"

"I wonder what would happen if I put this in a needle and injected it into him..."

"Miss Hanji! Please, put that down!"

Familiar voices rang through my head, and I cracked open my eyes to reveal Hanji, Ymir, Christa, Marco, Annie, Jean, Connie, and Sasha.

Connie was leaning over my bed, Hanji was playing with things she wasn't supposed to, Marco was trying to take them away from her, and Christa was pulling Connie away from my bedside. Jean and Annie were just standing and watching the scene play out, and Sasha was eating my breakfast. Which I didn't really care, hospital food wasn't all that great anyway.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "What are you all doing here?" I asked groggily.

Christa quit pulling on Connie and smiled down at me. "We're here to visit you silly!"

"What about the shop?" I turned to Hanji, who had finally surrendered to Marco and put down the tools.

"Oh? The shop you ask? I've closed it for today. After all, visiting my little hard working Eren is far more important than work!" Hanji giggled and pinched my cheek.

I winced and slapped her hand away.

"How arf yfou fweeing?" Sasha asked, chewing a bread roll.

I shrugged. "Better than two days ago I guess."

"Well that's still good right?" Christa chirped.

I smiled up at her angel-like appearance. "Yeah, I guess it is." I patted the top of her blonde head, and Ymir glared at me from across the room.

Jean was now in a full conversation with Marco, and he was grinning like a fool as he told his story to him. Hanji had guessed those two would be a thing in less than a month.

"U-Um, Eren? I-If I may ask, who did this to you?" Christa asked, worried.

I glanced up, all eyes were on me now. "Oh, yeah..." I met eyes with Connie, and then flicked them back to Christa who was waiting for an answer. "You remember Reiner right?" I heard Christa draw in a breath, and almost everyone's jaw dropped, except Annie. "Yeah him." I finished.

Ymir narrowed her eyes slightly. "_He _did this to you? What business did he have with you that resorted to this?" She questioned.

"I kind of just ran into him on my way back from work, and I may or may have not said something I shouldn't have..." I smiled nervously.

Hanji piped up. "What did you say that he did _this _to you?"

"Errr...I really don't want to talk about it anymore." I sighed and laid my head back onto my pillow.

"I'm sorry Eren, I didn't mean to bother you about it." Christa eyed me with saddened eyes.

"Eh? No Christa it's fine, it's just a bit of a story and I don't feel like telling it right now. Plus it's really not that big of a deal. I suffered a few cuts and bruises. There are people who have it much worse than I do right now."

Christa lightened up and beamed. "Well, it's good you're thinking on the positive side of things Eren."

Sasha suddenly joined us and threw herself down in a chair and patted her stomach. "Aah, tell me when lunch gets here..." She said dreamily.

"So when are ya getting out of this boring place?" Connie asked, tapping the sides of the counter.

"They said I was free to go tomorrow I think." I answered.

"Eeeh? So that means my little Eren can come back to work riiight? It's boring without you there!" Hanji whined and bounced in her seat like a child.

I rolled my eyes.

The nurse soon came by with a small cup of various coloured pills, which I guessed were pain killers and swelling reducers, and a small cup of water. Within an hour I couldn't keep my eyelids open anymore, and I finally surrendered myself to sleep. I heard the group exchange a few sentences, I felt a few pats on my shoulder and head, and then I listened to a fair amount of footsteps shuffle out the door.

Then everything was quiet, and I listened to the rhythmic ticking of the clock. The dull sound soon comforted me, and finally lulled me to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since my encounter with that shitbag Reiner, and it had also been a week since I last saw Levi. I had asked Mikasa about him countless times over the duration of these seemingly endless days, but she would just shake her head and adjust her scarf.

I've been out of the hospital for a while now, the small gash on my forehead was almost invisible. The only thing letting people know there was an injury there was the small tan band-aid that rested over the healing skin. All of the swelling was gone, and I was almost back to normal again, accept for the fact that my mind was a complete wreck. I had been searching over every inch of my brain for a reason that Levi would be upset with me, but in the past annoyingly long seven days, I haven't picked up anything that would've triggered him.

I picked up the remote and flipped through channels on our TV as I rested my balled up hand on my cheek. Mikasa plopped down beside me on the cushion, and leaned back, crossing her legs. I decided to ask her again, even though I already knew the answer.

"Anything?" I turned my green eyes to hers

She flipped her scarf over her shoulder and shook her head.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch cushion. We heard a small _knock_ at the door, and an overly-excited Armin burst through. In his arms he carried a blue hard cover book, along with a white plastic bag filled to the brim with several bags of chips, cups of ice-cream, and sodas.

"Eren! How are you feeling today?" He smiled brightly, his carribean eyes sparkling as he set the bag on the coffee table.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I've been telling you all week. I'm fine Armin." My mouth curled into a smile as he flopped down in between Mikasa and I.

Mikasa picked up the bag and began poking through it, examining its contents. "Armin, did you buy all this stuff?" Her eyes fixed on particular flavour I knew she liked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't expensive so don't worry about it." Armin stated.

Mikasa fished out the cherry flavoured ice-cream cup, and stood up to go fetch spoons. She dropped the bag onto my lap as she passed me, and I dug through it, searching for the strawberry ones.

Armin popped open a coke, and suddenly his happy expression turned into a serious one. His bright eyes grew stern, and his big smile fell into a thin line.

"I ran into Levi on my way over here." He stated calmly.

Armin and Mikasa remember everything, even from the past. So they've known about Levi, the Scouting Legion, Titans, everything. Through the past couple of days, Armin has been reassuring me that Levi was probably doing something very important whether it was work, or going on a week-long cleaning spree. Mikasa on the other hand would grow tense and her normal expression would twist into one of murder.

I snapped my head in Armin's direction and stared at him with widened eyes. "You what?!" I shouted. I snatched a spoon out of Mikasa's hand and began digging into the creamy pink that I held in my hands.

Mikasa's eyes went dark. "What did you see him doing Armin?" She almost growled.

"C-Calm down Mikasa! Knowing Levi, I really don't think he would leave for a week without saying a word to anyone about it. I'm sure the reason he hasn't been around is because something very important came up." Armin reassured a fuming Mikasa.

"But why wouldn't he at least tell me?" I stared into Armin's sea eyes.

"I'm not sure. But I saw him at the conveinence store I was in. He bought something, but I couldn't see what was. Then he got in his car and left, and that's all I saw." Armin scooped a spoonful of vanilla onto his spoon, and sucked it off the round edges. "Although, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had enormous bags under his eyes. I'm a little worried about him Eren." Armin stared up at me with those big carribean eyes of his.

I thought over what he said for a minute until I heard a knock at the door.

I placed my cup of strawberry ice-cream on the table, and walked over to the door, stepping over the bag of snacks on the way. I turned the cold knob and let the door swing open. There stood Levi. He wore a deep red shirt, a light black jacket, and black jeans. His hair was an absolute wreck, and Armin had been right about how sleep deprived he looked. Hanging limply from his pale fingers were the plastic hooks of a white store bag.

"L-Levi?!" I stuttered out. I was slightly shocked to see him yet I was extremely happy at the same time.

"Move. It's fucking hot out here and I'm exhausted as fuck." Levi huffed and stepped inside, setting the bag in his hands onto the dark wood floors. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it onto the hooks by the front door.

He eyed Armin on the couch, and then turned his glare over to Mikasa who stood with her arms crossed across her chest, and wore a scary expression.

Armin scolded Mikasa from his position on the couch. "Mikasa, you can't intimidate him!"

"Watch me." She darkly replied, her voice completely monotone.

Levi scoffed. "You should listen to the little blonde over there, shitty scarf." He smirked.

Mikasa's expression turned even darker, her eyes narrowing even more.

"Uh Um Mikasa please-" I was cut off as she put up her hand.

"Why did you leave last week without telling us or Eren?" Mikasa's voice was laced with anger.

"Ah that. Let me explain." He waved her off and began making his way over to the couch. He sat next to Armin, who happily made room for the older man. Once he was situated in his seat, he glanced over in my direction, and stretched out a finger, beckoning me to come closer.

I was hesitant at first, since I was still a bit upset as to why he left so abrubtly without telling me anything. But, I remembered Armin's words. How he said that it must've been something important. I finally decided to follow his order, and stepped closer to him.

Mikasa on the other hand, was not too fond of my choice, since her glare turned to me instead of Levi. I sat next to him anyway. I sat a comfortable length away from him, which he didn't find OK. He grabbed me by my shoulder, and pulled me in roughly against him, to where I was now leaning on his shoulder, as he wrapped a strong arm around me.

"As you all know, this shitty brat decided to get himself into some trouble which resulted in him ending up in the hospital." He pointed towards me with his thumb, and I shot up to glare at him for his remark. I started to say something, but before I could, I was cut off by the sound of his voice as he continued telling his story. "I haven't been around since then because I've been at work day and night for the past week-and-a-half."

Mikasa cut him off. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell anyone where you went." She uncrossed and crossed her arms again, and fidgeted with her scarf.

"If you would let me fucking finish, I could get to that part. Who do you think paid for this brat's hospital bills?" He shot back at Mikasa.

My eyes widened and I sat up, facing him. "You paid for all of that?! Why? Levi you didn't have to do that!"

"Of course I had to fucking do it. You couldn't afford the amount with the job that you have."

"B-But, that was too much! Levi do you have any idea how much money that was?" I stared at him dumbfounded. I couldn't possibly believe this man had paid that huge bill.

"Do you have any idea how much I don't give a shit?" Levi reached up with his free hand and pressed the bridge of his nose. "This is why I didn't tell you where I was going Eren."

"Huh?" I blinked

"I knew that if I told you I was going to pay your bills you would throw a fit. So I decided to shut up about it and leave even though I knew you would be upset."

Armin piped up. "But even so, that was still a lot of money. How did you pay it all?"

"I informed Erwin on what had happened, and asked him if I could work extra hours to pay for the bills. I ended up staying there all day and all night for most of it. Other times it would be so late that I didn't bother going to visit." Levi spoke with a soft tone.

Armin reached over and patted my knee. "See? I told you it was something important!" Armin smiled innocently.

Even Mikasa's murderous expression toned down into a less-than-happy one. I let a sigh escape my lips and hugged Levi and squeezed him as hard as I could.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I wouldn't have caused _too_ much of a scene if you had just told me." I chuckled into his shoulder.

"Fucking brat. You would have thrown a tantrum." Levi scoffed and ran his long fingers through my messy brown hair.

The rest of the time spent passed rather quickly. Levi had his arm wrapped around my waist while we watched re-runs of old cartoons. Mikasa continued to glare at him from across the room, while Armin sat in quiet, occasionally giggling at a scene that flickered across the TV screen. We all ate the ice-cream Armin had bought, except for Levi. Although he turned down the offer for the cold sugary snack, he sometimes stole a spoonful or two of mine.

As I was finishing off the last of the soda, Armin announced his leave, and gathered the leftover trash and his book. We all waved goodbye, except Levi, who by this time was now asleep on my lap. His head was laying comfortably in my lap, and I was running my tan fingers through his silky raven hair. His eyebrows weren't furrowed like they usually are. All in all, Levi looked peaceful. I smiled and turned my head back up to greet the television screen.

Mikasa pulled herself up from the couch a little later, heading off into her room for the night. It was already a little past midnight, and considering that I had to get up in the morning to go to work, I thought it best to follow her lead.

I carefully shook Levi awake, trying not to startle him out of sleep. He lazily peeked open his eyes.

"Hey." I called down to him softly as I brushed strands of stray hair away from his eyes. "We need to go to bed. I take it you're staying here tonight?"

"Mmm." He replied sleepily and began to sit up.

I lifted myself from the couch and Levi followed, who was obviously trying not to fall asleep while walking. I led him into my room and turned on the light next to the bed. I had cleaned the room the day before, and now I was extremely glad that I did considering Levi being a clean freak.

I sat on the bed and motioned for him to join. He trudged over to the bed and laid down next to me. I reached over to shut the light off, and got comfortable. Once I was situated, I pulled the covers up to meet my chin, and felt Levi's arms wrap around my lower back and pull me closer to him.

He planted lazy kisses along my jaw, forehead, eyes, cheeks, and finally his lips landed on mine. He pulled away after a few quick pecks, and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. I resumed petting his hair until his breathing had softened, and soon found myself falling asleep to the gentle sound of hin breathing.

I stopped stroking his hair and hooked an arm around his waist. I closed my eyes and continued to listen to the soft sound. On this night, I didn't have trouble sleeping at all. The worried thoughts that would spin around in my head weren't there to greet me tonight. I had no reason to be troubled or worried now that I had Levi wrapped in my arms, while his head was snuggled contently underneath mine.

After a few minutes of laying there, sleep finally washed over me, and the nightmares that usually follow never came. That night, I slept exceptionally well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^ - ^ I think next chapter I'm going to add so much fluff it'll rot your teeth out c: Until next time!**

**~Yumi**


End file.
